


The Watchman with the Black Velvet Voice

by Demjellyrollz



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Amy Nelson - Freeform, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Goretober 2018, Haunting, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Nightmares, Protectiveness, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demjellyrollz/pseuds/Demjellyrollz
Summary: Amy is awakened, night after night, haunted by a figure that looks like a character her boyfriend Mark, created.





	The Watchman with the Black Velvet Voice

“Goodnight.” Mark kissed the top of my head as he cuddled up behind me in bed, after turning off the lights.

“Night, hun.” I sighed as he cradled me in his arms, listening to the soft pitter patter of paws as Chica and Henry found their way to their doggy beds and curled up for the night.

It had been a long and busy day, so it only took a short while for us to drift into a calm and blissful slumber. I listened to my boyfriends rhythmic breathing, closed my eyes and drifted into dreamland. It would be a good nights sleep. 

Or so I thought.

But no, that’s the first night it all began.

I grimaced as my eyes fluttered open, my skin covered in goosebumps, the air in the room feeling absolutely frigid. I thought Mark had rolled over and was hogging the blankets again, so I went to roll over and take them back. But, when I reached over, all my hand felt was the sheet and the mattress. My eyes fully shot open wide and it was then I noticed, Mark wasn’t beside me, even the blankets have vanished.

My black sleeveless sleepshirt and yellow flannel pajama pants were doing nothing against this ice cold air and in a panic, I sat up rubbing my arms and surveyed my surroundings. The room felt oddly empty with an eerie feeling washing over it. That’s when my eyes caught the black void of a figure standing at the foot of the bed where the dogs should be.

I let out a gasp, and froze, thinking there was an intruder in our home. What is this? A robber, a rapist, one of Mark’s crazy, stalker fans? My mind was reeling before a thought occurred to me. Our dogs would be barking and calling attention to this being here, yet there was nothing coming from that direction. It should be standing right on the doggy beds, but again, nothing.

Much like Mark, it’s like the dogs aren’t even here.

Fear swelling inside me, I rubbed my eyes and focused on the figure, taking in shallow shaky breaths. The figure appears to be male, dressed in a full suit and tie. He had a familiar body shape, one I knew all to well, muscular but gentle. He held his hands behind his back almost in a formal way, an odd red and blue aura danced around him. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

No…. No…. No…… This is a dream, a really, really weird dream.

I opened my eyes and. He’s. Still. There.

“M-Mark?…..” I managed to mutter in question. “What are you doing? Why are you all dressed up as Darkiplier? How did you get that effect going on around you?” 

We gave Darkiplier, one of Mark’s original characters which is supposed to be an evil side of Mark, a red and blue 3D effect when editing the videos that character made an appearance in, it really shouldn’t be possible to do outside of a computer, in reality. 

He gave no response to any of my questions.

Why was Mark even up in the first place? Was he trying to do some romantic and fun role playing? We joked about doing that with his original characters or, as they’re often called egos, but we both agreed that it would be Wilford Warfstache and not Darkiplier. Darkiplier was a close second though.

I leaned over and tapped my phone, still sitting on the desk next to our bed.

It read, 1:00 am. 

Something is very, very off. Mark would not dress up in a full tuxedo at one in the morning, especially for kinky role play. Neither of us would be in the mood for that and if Mark was standing in front of me right now, he would be able to tell that I’m defininetly not in the mood now.

My only conclusion is, that’s not Mark! That’s not my boyfriend standing at the edge of the bed! But, then who is he and why did he look like Mark? 

I squinted to get a better look and noticed his hair is much shorter, like when we first introduced Dark as an official character in our video, A Date with Markiplier. Mark has grown his hair out since then, however this guy standing before me, looked exactly like the character Darkiplier, come to life, before my eyes.

He slowly closed his eyes and moved his head, his neck letting off a loud, booming crack each time he turned it. The second time, shattering the mirror above the dresser. Several, spider like cracks formed across the reflective surface, emitting from his neck. 

A small scream escaped my lips as a knee-jerk reaction to the sound, watching my reflection become distorted. I trembled as my eyes returned to him, his face had morphed into an expression of anger and hatred, eyes narrowed in an intimidating glare.

He lifted his arms and tugged at the dress coat, as though to straighten and smooth it out. 

A feeling of dread welled up within me. This is a dream, this is a nightmare! I have to wake up, wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!

I inhaled sharply as my eyes shot open, clutching the blankets that surrounded me. I looked around, seeing the room appeared to be back to normal and the mirror was still intact. Soft whimpering came from the side of the bed as Henry and Chica wandered up, tilting their heads in concern. I felt movement from behind me and whipped around. I came face to face with Mark as he grunted softly, eyes slowly opening, the sudden increase of activity awakening him as well. 

“Amy?” He muttered groggily. “Are you all right? Did you have a bad dream?” He stroked my hair softly as I breathed in a sigh of relief, thankful everything was back to normal.

Thank God, it was just a dream, a really weird dream. I nodded, “Yeah, sorry for waking you up.”

Mark brushed it off and hugged me tightly, I smiled thankful that my boyfriend was back, and whatever thing taking on his appearance that was standing at the foot of the bed was gone. “It’s fine Amy, I don’t mind.” 

I spent the next day convincing myself that Mark was just playing a spooky prank on me in the spirit of Halloween, styling his hair and dressing up as Darkiplier to freak me out. Despite the fact that you can’t get that red and blue 3D glow to happen outside a computer screen, it was better than thinking Darkiplier himself, showed up at the foot of my bed in the wee hours of the morning. That would be crazy right? 

Therefore, I figured it was time to plan my own prank, but not before catching him in the act. Later that night, we took the dogs out for the last time. Then, when we went to bed, I watched him close the door and direct the dogs to their beds as I changed. I climbed into bed and watched him strip down to his boxer briefs. 

He paused and looked at me, “Are you, watching me undress?” 

I shrugged, “And? What of it?” To be honest, he does have an amazing body and watching him undress is pretty easy on the eyes, but I was just making sure he wasn’t trying any funny stuff, if he is pulling a prank on me. Still, I wasn’t gonna hide anything. Hell, if I wanna oogle him like some cliché catholic school girl you would only see in porn hub videos, then I will. 

He smiled as he kicked aside his clothes, blushing ever so slightly. “Aww, you flatter me too much.”

“Shit, I forgot to start playing ‘I’m Too Sexy’ by Right Said Fred on my phone.” I grinned and he laughed.

“Okay, you can stop right there.” He turned off the light and climbed into bed next to me. I lay on my back and held him close. He sighed with a smile, snuggling right up to me. Now that I have him in my arms, I would definitely be able to feel him slide out of my grasp in the middle of the night. And he doesn’t mind being held so tightly, Mark is definitely the canoodling type. 

I watched him, nestled up to me, his warm, rhythmic breath caressing my ear drum. But it wasn’t long before I drifted off into slumber. 

I woke up again in my bed, void of any blankets, that same eerie, hallow atmosphere and frigid air. Mark was gone from my side, I didn’t even feel him move away from me.

Then I saw it, the watchman at the foot of my bed again. Except this time, he climbed on top of it and began crawling toward me. I gasped watching him slowly clear the distance between us. I tightly shut my eyes trembling as I felt him slink up my body. The bed creaked as he leaned down, I could feel his face mere inches from my own, I can feel his eyes drilling into me, his heavy breath bathing across my face. Instead of it feeling hot and moist, it was a blast of cold, arctic air. But, I dare not open my eyes, wanting to just opt for waking up and escaping this, literally at any time. My body, dotted in goose pimples, became rigid before involuntarily shaking beneath him. I knew, in the back of my mind, this had to be a dream, but it feels so real. 

“M-Mark...” I trembled, feeling overwhelming doubt that who or what I was speaking to is Mark. “This isn’t funny. Please stop.” 

The breathing did indeed, suddenly stop. I held my own breath, my body still stiff as a board, as I opened one eye then the other. I exhaled loudly, letting each limb relax as I did so. He was gone.

I turned over to look at my phone and check the time.

My body froze and I lurched back, wide eyed. “AHHH!” I shrieked.

There he was, standing at the side of my bed, hands behind his back. Dressed in a full tuxedo, red and blue aura, gray skin, black, sunken in eyes, and messy, black hair clinging to his face. 

“There is no reason for such concern here.” He spoke for the first time, in an elegant fashion. His voice, like black velvet, deep and smooth, but had an echo with an ear splitting ringing sound to it. 

He leaned down, tilting his head, his eyes gazing deep into my own eyes, “Go back to sleep.”

I bolted upright in bed, jostling Mark who was cuddled up next to me. Chica and Henry jumped up, whimpering and placing their chins at the end of the bed, wagging their tails lightly as they looked up at me. As I was catching my breath and realizing I was actually awake now, Mark came into my view. My eyes focused in the darkness and I could tell his expression was full of concern as he rested a hand on my shoulder. 

“Amy, what’s wrong? Another bad dream?” 

“Yes.” I gasped, trembling. “Just another bad dream.” 

“That seemed really bad. Like a night terror.” His hand slid around my back and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug. “Are you sure you’re gonna be okay?”

I nodded, feeling my breathing and heart rate come to a calm and steady pace as he held me. “Yes, thank you Mark.” He held me until morning, ensuring I was okay before we fell back asleep.

I was busy scrolling through my phone, the next day as Mark walked by and grabbed his wallet and keys. “I’ll be right back Amy, going to pick up the suit at the dry cleaners.”

I paused. “What suit?”

His eyes shifted for a bit. “The suit, you know, the one that we use for Darkiplier? I got that dry cleaned for the next video we’ll be making soon, with him. I’m gonna pick it up and drop it off at the studio we’ll be filming at.”

I swallowed hard as the realization sank in. That couldn’t have been Mark playing a prank on me, he didn’t even have the suit on him right now. So what the fuck was at the foot of our bed?!

Mark walked up with a smile and planted a kiss on my cheek. “I’ll pick that up and be right back.” He paused, “What’s up, something wrong?” 

I shook my head and waved off his concern. I shouldn’t think much into it. I mean, they’re just bad dreams, right? “No, I’m just spacing out.”

A look of doubt passed across his expression. “Well… Okay. I’ll see you in a bit.” 

I wish I could say they were just nightmares. But, it doesn’t end there.

The next night, I woke up again.

In the same hollow, frigid space, void of all life and warmth. Void of my loving boyfriend and our dogs. It always looked the same, but was very different.

I felt an a chilling presence behind me and flipped around on the bed. 

He’s right next to me. Stripped down in nothing but boxer briefs and a bow tie, like the tasteful nudes calendar. But again, I didn’t feel as attracted to him as I was to Mark, during the tasteful nudes photo shoot we did. 

I shot back and sat upright, facing toward him as he slowly rose up and turned to me. Fear wracked my entire form, but this had to stop. I needed to confront this, whatever this is. To me, it’s a demonic nightmare taking on my boyfriend’s appearance. 

“What are you? What do you want?” I did my very best to keep my voice steady but my nerves got the best of me and I flinched as he moved closer. His black, sunken in eyes, locking with mine.

Is this thing even tangible? I thought to myself, as I made a huge mistake. I reached out to touch him, my hand drifting towards his chest, before his hand shot up and clasped my wrist. 

It felt like pure, liquid Nitrogen wrapped around my wrist and I pulled back with a yelp. His grip like cold iron, he dragged me closer to him against my will. 

I leaned back as his face got closer to my own, his eyes studying me. Those cold, black eyes analyzed me like some sort of artifact.

I was about to start hitting and kicking, screaming and shouting for him to let me go. But, I paused any action as he spoke. That black velvet, ringing echo of a voice, halting me in my place.

“You’re quite precious to him.” He tilts his head. “Something special.”

“What do you mean, ‘Him’?” I paused, trying to get my nerves to settle. “You mean Mark, my boyfriend, right?”

“I have been waiting a long time to get my hands on you.” He continued, “I want you.”

He didn’t say that with any sensual tone or any romantic meaning like Mark would have, more like in a way that I was an object that Mark had and that he desired.

“Well. You can’t have me!” I shouted. “I’m not some…. Thing you can just own. I’m a person!”

His face formed into a scowl and he released me so violently, I almost fell back.

“Is that so?” He growled as he placed his hand on my chest. My body seized and shivered at the cold sensation. 

Then, I felt this searing pain against my skin where his hand was, along with a sizzling, like a steak on a grill. My head echoed with a sickening, snapping sound of bones breaking as I looked down to see his hand sink deeper into my chest. A hot, overwhelming agony shot through my entire form making my body convulse involuntarily.

“AAAHH! HAAAHHH!” I doubled over in pain, feeling a warm sticky fluid dripping down my torso.

“AND WHAT ARE YOU OR HE, GOING TO DO TO STOP ME?!” He shouted with such vitriol, his face becoming disfigured and distorted, the angrier he got. 

My entire chest was burning, save for a cold, icy vice grip that enveloped my still beating heart as his fingers wrapped around it and took hold. 

“*HACK**COUGH**WHEEZE*” I choked and sputtered as I tried desperately to get air, feeling intense pressure on my lungs as they were closing off.

With all of my draining strength, I grabbed his arm, which felt like I was trying to grab a stone iceberg, and attempted to yank his hand out of my chest. Hot tears stinging my eyes and streaking down my face. 

How?

How was I still alive at this point?!

Dear God! The pain is unbearable!

A twisted smirk appeared across his face. 

“Please…. Stop!” I begged in short gasps.

“Ahahahahahahahah. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!” His crazed laughter echoed in my already throbbing head, barely overpowering the deafening sound of my own constricted heartbeat. “YOU BELONG TO ME!” 

I couldn’t take it anymore, feeling my airway close off, I let go of his arm and began frantically scratching at my own throat, in a futile attempt to breathe again. I was coughing and choking even harder now, the metallic taste of blood coating my tongue.

In the distance, over everything crashing down all around me, my vision blurring, my life fading, what I believed to be my last moments, I heard something familiar. Here, as I thought I was dying a slow painful death, I hear that voice.

“…..Me….”

“NO!” The horrific creature yanked it’s hand from my chest. I inhaled deeply, falling forward as I clutched at the opened wound in my chest, my fingers stained red and sticky as I tried to prevent anything from spilling out.

I noticed the cane, the character Damien had in Who Killed Markiplier, laying on the bed. With a red, glistening hand, He grabbed it. 

I looked up as he rose it over my head, preparing to bring it down full force onto my skull. 

“….A…..My….” The voice called out again.

“Mark?” I whispered aloud as I saw the cane coming down on me.

“AMY!”

“AHHHHH!” My eyes snapped open and I screamed as I grabbed at my chest, frantically. 

No gaping hole. 

No blood. 

With deep, gasping breaths, my eyes focused and Mark’s concerned, tear streaked face came into my vision as he hovered over me, his hand cupped my cheek. 

He sighed with relief and gave a weak smile. “Oh thank God, you’re awake.”

I once again, felt hot tears well up in my eyes and spill down my cheeks, Mark would do his best to wipe them away with his thumb. I began weeping loudly as I threw my arms around him in a tight embrace, burying my face in the crook of his bare neck and shoulder as I sobbed.

He held me close and rubbed and patted my back gently. “It’s okay Amy, I’m right here, shhhhh.” He whispered softly as he cradled me.

He held me, letting me cry so hard, my entire body shook and heaved in his arms. My tears staining his skin and he stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head before he pulled away, noticing I have significantly calmed down. 

“Amy… What the Hell happened? I woke up and you were screaming and thrashing and scratching at your neck.” He held my hands and presented them to me palms up, there was blood under my nails. “Look…. I just. I was so scared. You must have been terrified. I thought I was gonna lose you.”

I reached up and lightly touched the scratches on my neck, they stung to the mere touch.

“I….” I began. “I don’t know. I keep having these strange dreams, a figure showing up at the foot of my bed, you and the dogs were gone!” Both dogs were resting their chins on the side of the bed, whimpering in concern. “And every night, that damn thing would get closer and closer, and the room was devoid of life and it was so cold.” I could feel myself hyperventilating as Mark rested his hands on my shoulders. 

“Amy, it’s okay. Calm down, take it slow.” 

“The figure looked like Darkiplier.” 

“What? But, Darkiplier is just a character.” He looked at me quizzically.

“I KNOW what I saw, Mark.” I felt tears coming back as the memories came flooding to my brain again. “I SAW Darkiplier.”

“I’m not doubting you.” Mark tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. “I just don’t want to see you suffer like this.” I can see tears in his eyes too. “Whatever is happening, I want to be here for you, I want to protect you. I can’t stand to see you hurt. Maybe we should talk to someone, I’ll be there for you, right by your side. Maybe they could help. Please Amy, I’m worried.” He put a finger under my chin and lifted my head, our eyes locked and I reached up and wiped a tear from his cheek. 

Feeling more comforted, I smiled and nodded. He’s right, a psychologist would better understand what’s going on to cause these incredibly realistic night terrors.  
“Yeah. Let’s do that.” 

We made an appointment and went to talk to a therapist. Mark sat by my side the whole time, holding my hand in his, as I told the counselor about my nightmares, every single detail. She suggested that I was stressed about the recent project surrounding Darkiplier and suggested I take some natural anti-stress remedies, along with an as needed prescription of Propranolol (AU: that’s a heavy duty anti-anxiety med btw). 

And over time, it did get better.

For weeks, the nightmares stopped completely and I can get a decent nights rest, snuggled up to my boyfriend and dogs. The therapist also encouraged letting the dogs in the bed as pets are great emotional support. 

Then, one night as we climbed into bed, I just had to bring it up.

“I’m so thankful those nightmares stopped. Really Mark, thank you so much, talking to a therapist with you really helped.” 

“Aaawww Amy.” He smiled. “No need to thank me, I’m just happy to see that beautiful smile again.” He pulled me into a hug and then I felt his body tense. 

Concerned, I looked toward him. He was still, staring in the direction of a dark corner of the room, the dogs started whimpering and barking in that direction too. I turned to see what was going on and my heart sank.

There, shrouded in blackness, was the figure that had stood at the foot of my bed, weeks before.

There was Darkiplier.

A slow, low, evil laughter filled the room sending the dogs into a barking frenzy, before the figure disappeared in a flash. We waited until the barking died down and the dogs ran to the corner, sniffing it out in search of the intruder.

I turned to Mark, “Did you see that?”

He nodded, “I did, you were right.” He turned to me. “Amy, I’m so sorry for any doubt I had. But, I promise you, I will protect you.”

I shook my head and took his hand in mine. “No, whatever this is. We’ll get through it. Together.”


End file.
